Unlikely Love
by Robecca
Summary: Story of new romance between two complete opposites. Can their love for each other survive the obstacles thrown at them?
1. Default Chapter

Rachel did not consider herself a 'wild' person, or even slightly mysterious. She was plain. She obeyed the laws, she was respectful of everyone, and even gave to the beggars on the street. She didn't smoke, drink or even have one night stands with men she had just met. She knew that it was boring, but she never had to deal with any bad consequences, or surprising situations. She knew what she could expect, and liked to know that she had order in her life.  
So how in the hell had her best friend managed to scam her into going to this stupid car race? She pulled at the hem of the too short tank Marci had given to her. The shirt was only one of her problems. The jeans that Marci had thrown at her were so low, she dared not sit down for fear that someone would see her underwear. Besides, they were so tight, Rachel was finding it hard to breath comfortably. She mentally kicked herself for letting Marci talk her into going. When she had finally agreed, for lack of anything better to do on a Saturday, Marci had next surprised her with the outfit she had planned for her. Rachel would have been more than comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but no, Marci had other plans. Rachel could only assume that somehow she had been drugged and that was why she had agreed to this. There was simply no other explanation.  
Now she stood amongst a sea of cars that cost more than the mortgage on her house, and people walking around, checking out the "competitions" cars. Rachel coughed, and batted away dust that had been kicked up from a passerby. She could only imagine how much dirt she had inhaled. She wondered if it was possible to drown from too much dirt being inhaled into the lungs.  
Rachel looked over at her friend and saw her chatting with a guy. Naturally. Marci was laughing at something he had said, and lightly hit him in the arm. Rachel rolled her eyes, and looked around. To her, there was nothing all that spectacular about racing. There were these flashy cars that people seemed more interested in polishing and showing off, than racing. There were hordes of girls, and that was exactly what they all looked like to Rachel, that was standing around in ridiculously skimpy clothing. Thanks to Marci's help, Rachel now looked like one of those girls. Rachel vowed that she would get even with Marci, if it was the last thing she did.  
Looking down at the ground, she kicked at a stone with her own black boots. Marci had, thankfully, let Rachel wear, saying they were one of the few things she owned that were cool. Rachel didn't care if they were cool or not, she liked them. The Doc Martens were an expensive indulgence. The stone skidded across the ground, and then hit the tire of a car not to far away. Rachel cringed, and then turned, hoping the owner had not seen her kick the stone.  
Rachel jammed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a rubber band. She had actually liked the way that Marci had managed to straighten her super curly hair, but she was tired of brushing it off her face. Grabbing her black hair, she secured it into the rubber band.  
"Rachel, come one. Let's go watch a couple of races." Marci called to her. She pointed down the way to an area where cars were lining up to race. Marci had given Rachel a run down of the basics. Drivers negotiated a price. Two cars raced, and the winner won the cash. Rachel had assumed racing cars was illegal, having seen reports of the said event on the news almost every other night, but Marci explained to her that these were legal races, called Race Wars, held once a month in a safe environment, with medical personal ready, in case the worst should happen. It was a celebrated event. Food vendors lined the walk way to the spectator section, and there were even shirts and other items being sold, as well.  
As Rachel started to head towards Marci, her arm was grabbed, and she was turned around. Rachel let out a little squeak of surprise.  
"You know. You kicked that stone and it hit my car. Maybe you should be careful."  
Rachel stared back at the most handsome man that she had ever seen. She just stared back at him. She seemed to have lost motor skills because she couldn't talk.  
"Uh.Uh." Was all that Rachel could get out. Her arm was still being held by his. She looked down at it. He released her arm, and put his hand in his pocket.  
"Listen, just saying. If it was anyone else, they would have been all over your ass, and it would not have been in a nice way." He said. Rachel looked at him. The innuendo pierced through her clouded her brain, and gasping her took a step back.  
He may have been gorgeous with his brown hair that he had combed away from his face, and the raspy voice was sexy, but Rachel was not impressed so far by his mannerisms.  
She muttered an apology and then turned to leave.  
"Hey wait." He called, taking off after her. Rachel frowned, and tried to walk faster, but he caught up with her anyway.  
"Hey. Slow down, baby. I was hoping that we could talk." He said walking next to her. Rachel cast him a look as if he was crazy.  
"You are kidding, right?" Rachel asked, stopping suddenly. He stopped and turned to face her.  
"No." He said. Rachel couldn't believe her luck. She was hoping to get through this day without anyone hitting on her. Basically, she had been hoping to just get through the day, and get home, back to normalcy.  
"Why? I mean, what could we possibly talk about?" Rachel asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Well. You. Me. The weather? Your favorite sports team? I haven't seen you around here before. I saw you get here with Marci, but I have never seen you here with her before." He said, casting a look over at Marci who was still talking with the guy she had met earlier.  
Rachel pursed her lips. She knew that this guy was more than likely looking to score, but he seemed nice enough to at least talk to, and stand around trying to look interested.  
"Uh, yeah, Marci and I are friends. She forced me to come with her today. Uh.my name's Rachel." She said. She stuck out her hand, which he in turn shook. He smiled at her.  
"My name's Leon. Come on. I will show you around." He said, her hand still held by his. Rachel couldn't explain why she didn't yank her hand away from him, but something about him seemed to draw her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hot California sun was slowly beginning to set. Rachel shielded her eyes from the sun, as Leon led her through the crowd. Occasionally he stopped to point of certain cars, and to introduce her to some of the racers. She tried to act interested in all that he was telling her about the cars, but after awhile it was difficult.  
She knew that for some people racing was a great outlet, even a way of life, but she could not for the life of her understand why people would put themselves in danger. For the adrenaline rush? For excitement? For the money? For her, she obtained satisfaction by other means, but then, everyone is different right? Who was she to judge someone for their passion? Certainly they would think she was a very boring person. Someone who enjoyed sitting at home, reading a great book, or even sitting on her back deck, enjoying the quiet.  
Rachel let Leon hold her hand, as he navigated them through the crowd. She tried to keep up, but eventually, while trying to get next to him, she tripped, and almost took a nose dive. As she felt herself fall forward, but was relieved when Leon's arm snaked around her waist, and righted her. She smiled.  
"Thanks a lot. That would have been embarrassing." Rachel said, straightening her herself. Leon kept his arm around her waist.  
"Not a problem. I don't mind helping out a lady." He said, smiling down at her. Rachel nervously brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.  
"So come on. Let's get something to drink, and then head back." He said. He pulled her through the crowd, and to a vendor.  
"Alright, two Coronas, brotha." He said, pulling out some money.  
"Uh, actually, I don't drink." Rachel said. Leon looked at her with a surprised look. "Yeah, see, I stopped drinking a long time ago. I can't seem to handle my alcohol very well." Rachel said. She felt herself blushing, and looked down at her boots. They were covered with a thick film of dust.  
"Come on. One can't hurt ya. I will make sure you are okay. If I think you are getting too drunk, I will make sure you slow down." Leon said, winking at her. Rachel laughed. Against her better judgment, she let him get her a beer. She silently prayed, that she would be able to handle it. The last time she had drank, she remembered very little. What she eventually learned from her friend was that she had totally let her guard down, and basically acted like a fool.  
Slowly, they made their way back to where his car was parked. Leon leaned against the trunk, and motioned for Rachel to do the same. Rachel slowly sipped the beer.  
"So tell me about yourself. What are you all about, besides, cars?" Rachel asked, casting Leon a sideways glance. He took a sip of beer, and stared ahead.  
"Well. I don't know. Cars are pretty much my life. I grew up around them. Then when I met up with Dom, and the crew, it got to be more. I work at Dom's garage, building cars, fixing cars, whatever. When I'm not fixing 'em, I'm racing 'em. When I'm not doing that, then I'm drinking and having a good time. I don't know. What do you want to know about me?" Leon asked, turning his attention to Rachel. She smiled.  
"Well. What's your favorite sport? What is your favorite food? That sort of shit." Rachel said. Leon laughed. He rubbed his chin.  
"Uh, basketball. Italian. And I like looking at beautiful women." Leon said, meeting her eyes.  
Brown. They were a nice shade of brown, and what appeared to be green and gold flecks, Rachel thought as she stared back into his eyes.  
"Okay. So basketball, Italian food, beautiful women, and fast cars." Rachel said, nodding, taking a sip of her beer.  
"So now you. What do you do, Rachel? Or can I call you Rach, or Chel?"  
"Well, I'm a bank manager. And I have to be honest with you right now. I don't know anything about cars.I mean nothing. I know how to fill up the gas, and take it to the dealer when a warning light goes off." Rachel said. Leon's eyebrows shot up.  
"Really. A bank manager, who knows nothing about cars.that is definitely a first for me. You are not like anyone I know." Leon said. He smiled. Rachel suddenly felt a little awkward.  
"Well. I would have to say you are not like anyone I know. Well, there's Marci, and her thing about these races, but then it's mostly to hook up with a guy." Rachel said.  
"Alright, well, what do you do to hook up with guys?" Leon asked. Rachel laughed.  
"Walk around looking bored. No really, I don't go out trying to pick up guys. It's not my thing." Rachel said. She began swirl her beer around. Without even knowing it, she had finished almost all the beer.  
"So.you got a man or anything?" Rachel shook her head no.  
"Nah. I prefer to be single. Leaves me open to anything that might come up." Rachel said. She couldn't believe that she was attempting to flirt. She wasn't even sure if she was doing a good job at it. She hoped he didn't think her to be a complete idiot.  
"My lucky day." Leon said. He took a sip of beer, and nodded his head. Rachel smiled, and turned her head away from him to hide it. It certainly was turning out to be her lucky day. If someone would have told her that she would have met a guy today, unlike any guy that she had ever known, she would have said they were full of it. If she would have known that she would actually find herself attracted to a man that was the complete opposite of her, she would have laughed, and asked what kind of medication they were on.  
Rachel looked up at the now darkened sky and said a silent thank you. She couldn't wait to let Marci know that what had started out a terrible day, was now getting better and better. To top it all off, it was still early and who knew what could happen.  
Speaking of Marci, Rachel scanned the crowd, looking for some sign of her. She spotted her. Of course, in the middle of a crowd. The guy she had been with earlier was gone, and a new one had been found. She was drinking a shot of something, and moving her body in time with the music that was coming from a near by car. Rachel doubted very much that Marci would be riding home with her.  
"Leon, we got ourselves a sucka." Rachel glanced up and saw a group of people approaching. Three guys, and two girls. Rachel looked over at Leon as he jumped up, and took a couple of feet in their direction.  
"No fucking way. Who?" Leon asked. The bigger guy, sporting a bald head, and piercing eyes responded.  
"This like shit of a guy. Thinks his 2000 civic has some power." They all stopped, and noticing Rachel, they all gave her a once over, and then turned their attention back to Leon. Rachel knew a brush off when she saw one, and side stepped past them. They all began to talk about the competitor's car, and she wasn't involved. She turned and walked away. As she passed by a garbage can, she tossed the bottle into. Then she made her way over to Marci.  
Rachel didn't want to feel a little hurt that she was brushed off so easily, but then, she told herself that she shouldn't be so surprised.  
"Rachel, hon, where have you been? I saw you with Leon earlier. How'd that go?" Marci asked, when Rachel stopped at her side. Rachel smiled.  
"He was nice. To into the car thing." Rachel said. Marci laughed.  
"Honey, they are all too into the car thing. Cars are always first." Marci said. "Come one, let's get me a drink." Marci said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her over to a beer vendor. She ordered a Corona, and Rachel surprised herself by ordering one also. Marci gave her a look. Rachel gently pushed her, and threw some bills on the counter.  
"Holy shit, the Virgin Mother having a drink. This is a special occasion." Marci said, taking a large gulp. Rachel laughed.  
"Shut up."  
Rachel glanced over at where she had previously been with Leon. The group was still there, although they were now dispersing, and getting into several cars that were parked nearby. Rachel was surprised when she didn't see Leon.  
"Why did you take off?" Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin, when Leon popped up next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. She put her hand over her heart, and tried to catch her breath. Leon started laughing.  
"That is not funny. I almost had a heart attack, you ass." Rachel said, punching him in the arm.  
"Damn girl. Feisty, I like that." He turned her so that she faced him, and planted a kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss, but nonetheless, it was sent a tingling sensation down her spine.  
"Leon, don't you know better than to maul a girl you just met?" Leon lifted his head, and smiled at Marci.  
"Hey, Marci, how you doing?" He asked. Leon moved his arm from around Rachel's shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body as close as possible to his. Rachel put her hands on his arms, and couldn't have put smile.widely.  
"Not quite drunk enough, but getting close." Marci said. Marci continued to look at Leon, and then turned and walked up to the new guy. Rachel frowned, and wondered what hell that was all about.  
"Come on. I want you to meet some people." Leon said, looking down at her.  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Rachel asked. She couldn't help but smile up at him.  
"To me, they are family." Leon said, and led her back over to the his car. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So? Are you going to fill me in, or what?"  
Rachel looked up from her computer, and saw Marci standing in the doorway. She smiled, and pushed herself away from her desk.  
"Tell you about what?" Rachel asked, coyly. Marci rolled her eyes, and plopped down in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.  
"Don't act like an idiot. I want details, and I want good details. None of that evasive bullshit." Marci said. She crossed her legs, and leaned back in her chair, ready for a good story.  
Rachel smiled, and then began to recall the events of the last three days. Even she couldn't believe how wonderfully things had turned out.  
Saturday night, at Race Wars, Leon had introduced her the DT crew. Dominic, or Dom, Toretto's crew. Basically a bunch of racers, who fixed up cars, and won some serious cash. Dom, Letty, Jesse, Vince, and Dom's sister Mia. They had actually warmed up to Rachel. Letty had even made the comment that she initially thought that Rachel was just another racer rat whore, which was obviously not the case. They had all congregated around the cars, and when they found out Rachel was not into cars, they had a good laugh. When Dom went to race a sadly lacking competitor, Leon had positioned Rachel so that her back rested against his chest. He had to talk in her ear, because of the noise from the crowd, and Rachel remembered how his breath had caused tremors to rocket through her body. Dom had of course won the race. The group had planned to stay around for the party at night, but it turned out to be pretty lame, so packing up everything, they went to the Toretto house.  
A wild night had ensued. Loud music, lots of beer, lots of people. It had been insane. Rachel had never, ever thought she would be at a party like that in her entire life. Leon had brought out her wild side, that was for sure. She had drank, and gotten drunk, but she had so much fun. Letty, Mia, and Rachel had challenged Vince, Dom and Leon to a game of pool, and although they lost, it had been fun. Leon would lean over Rachel when she was trying to shoot, and whisper in her ear.  
When they were done playing pool, Leon had dragged her over to a darker corner, and when they weren't making out, they were talking about themselves. Rachel learned more about Leon, and vice versa. Rachel did know that Leon was definitely a great kisser. She could still feel his lips on hers. The way he would do no more than caress her lips, then change up to a hungry, all consuming kiss. When he had pulled the hem of her tank up, she had allowed him access to her breasts. But when his hand had dipped just inside the waist of her jeans, she had stopped him. She had told him that she didn't want to go that far, especially this soon, and he had told her that it was fine. He had told her that she was beautiful, and how good she tasted, and that she felt so good against him.  
Eventually, they had all passed out. Rachel had fallen asleep with her head propped on Leon's chest on one of the couch's available. It had been so sweet, and to Rachel so very romantic. The next morning, after saying goodbyes, she drove home, only to have Leon call her, and invite her to an impromptu barbeque at Dom's house.  
"So, you guys did a lot of making out, but you didn't fuck, right?" Marci asked. Rachel rolled her eyes, and grabbed a folder out of her in box.  
"Ya know, Marci, not everyone has to fuck someone the first day or night they meet them." Rachel said. Marci snorted.  
"So, when do you see him again?" Marci asked.  
"Well, probably on Thursday. He wants to take me to this great Italian restaurant."  
"So what I want to know is why this guy? I mean, it's so weird Rachel. You are like a completely different person."  
"Well.I honestly don't know. I mean. You know me. I date business type guys, and than total reversal. I am seeing a guy who wears pants that are far to big, wears basketball jerseys, and has tattoos. He races cars, too, for God's sake!" Rachel said. She leaned back in her chair, and frowned.  
"I was talking to my mom. She said, eventually even the good girl needs to get a bad boy, and take him for a test drive. Which, coming from my mom was completely gross, but I guess it kind of makes sense. She said it was a phase. I hope not."  
"You hope not? Why?" Marci asked, leaned forward. Rachel bit her lip, and looked at her friend, then raised her eyebrows.  
"I think I really like this guy, Marci. I mean really like him." Marci's eyes widened.  
"Bullshit. What the hell are you talking about, Rachel. You don't know this guy, and already, you are telling me you think you might love this guy? Okay, there is something wrong with you. I think you need some counseling." Rachel laughed.  
"I didn't say I loved him.yet. But I just feel this super strong connection with him. I am not going to say it's love, but I am just going to say that I like being around him. I like how I feel when I am with him. I just feel.empowered? I don't know. But I feel I can do things, that I never thought I could before."  
Marci nodded her head.  
"You are just in need of a good fuck. When that's out of the way, you will realize you just desperate." Marci said, laughing. Rachel shot her pen at her.  
"So, lunch?" Marci asked. Rachel nodded.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" Rachel asked, sipping her red wine. Leon smiled.  
"Busy. Got a new car in, that needs a major overhaul.that means, it needs a lot of work." He said, winking. Rachel smiled.  
Rachel looked around the restaurant the were in. It was dimly lit, to offer a romantic setting. Paintings of Italy lined the stucco walls, and soft music streamed through the sound system.  
"My mom and dad were planning on opening an Italian restaurant, but never got around to doing it. They opted to just travel the world instead." Rachel said.  
"I would love to do that. I can remember my grandparents talking about Italy, and wanted to eventually go back, but they never go the chance. My folks did though. Ever been back to the mother land?" Leon joked. Rachel laughed.  
"No, but maybe someday." Leon reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.  
"You look fantastic tonight." He said. Rachel had taken her time picking out her outfit for tonight. She had opted for a somewhat tight, black spaghetti strapped dress, that flared out above her knees. She had left her hair curly, and when Leon had seen it, he had smiled.  
"I like your hair curly. I mean, it was sexy straight, but curly, damn. Very sexy." He said. Rachel smiled, and pushed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Well thank you. You look great tonight too. Very handsome." Rachel murmured. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a crisp white shirt. It was slightly tight fitting, so it hugged his chest nicely, showing off the muscles underneath. Rachel knew he had a sexy chest, because she had seen it and felt it Saturday night. She blushed slightly, when she thought about it.  
They ate their meals, talking in hushed voices. Rachel couldn't help but smile the whole evening. She knew that there was definitely a strong chemistry between the two of them.  
When they left, and got into Leon's car, she wondered what was in store next. She couldn't help but ask herself if having sex this early in their relationship would be a bad move. She did know that she desperately wanted to. It seemed eons ago since she had last had sex.  
"So I was thinking that maybe we could either go back to the house.or to yours. Or if not, then maybe go get a drink?" Leon said. He turned on the ignition, and turned down the radio, so that Rachel could respond.  
Time to make the big decision. Rachel took a deep breath. She turned slightly in her seat to face him.  
"Uh.we could go back to my place. It's a little bit more private there." Rachel said. She averted her eyes, not wanting to show how nervous she was.  
"Let's do it then." He said, and threw the car into gear. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel opened the door to her house, and stood aside to let Leon enter. She pulled her key out and shut the door, locking it. Leon walked into the main entry, which led to the living room. He surveyed the room, and whistled.  
"Nice place. Bank Managers must pull in a nice salary." He said, turning around to face her. Rachel laughed.  
"No not really. My mom and dad helped with the down payment. They wanted me to have a house.so that way I would get it in my head to marry and have kids. You know the story." Leon laughed. Rachel set her purse on the hall table and walked into the living room. "Would you like something to drink? I don't know what I have. Marci stocked up my bar, but I don't really drink that stuff so." Rachel said, waving her hand at the small bar that separated the living room from the dinning room. Leon shook his head, and walked to stand next to Rachel. Feeling slightly nervous, she leaned down and straightened the magazines littering the coffee table.  
"Nah, I'm straight." He said. Rachel motioned for him to sit on the couch, and she followed suit.  
"So, uh.thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful." Rachel said. She could feel her cheeks flushing.  
"My pleasure. I figured it would win me some points, maybe get me in your place." Rachel laughed, and hit him in the leg. He seized that opportunity, and grabbed her arm, drawing her closer to him. He picked her up slightly, and settled her on his lap.  
Rachel's stomach was flipping so violently, she thought she would throw up. She couldn't believe that she was draped across Leon's lap.  
Leon lifted his hand, and traced the side of her face with his finger. When his finger trailed down up her chin, he lifted it, so she was forced to look him in the eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head, and covered her mouth with his. His tongue lightly tracing her lips. Rachel let her eyes flutter shut, and her mouth part. His tongue slipped in her mouth, and began to stroke her own.  
It was sweet, and tender, and breathtaking. When Leon lifted his head, so that they could catch their breath, Rachel emitted a single groan of complaint. She put her hand on the back of his neck, and that was all the coaxing he needed.  
Their lips crashed together. The hungrily devoured each other, not seeming to be able to get enough. His arms were all over, thrust into her hair, pulling her head back slightly so he could get better access to her mouth, running down her arms, sliding over her flat stomach, and then moving up to cup her breasts.  
Rachel pushed herself up, so she ended up straddling one of his legs. She slider her hands down the front of his chest, savoring the feel of his pectorals under the smooth silk of his shirt. Unable to get enough, she yanked his shirt out of his pants, and pulled it up. She ran her hands across his smooth, bare chest, and wanting more, she broke the kiss, leaned down, and drew one of his hardened nipples into her mouth. He gasped with pleasure, and ran his hands up her thighs, up her sides, and eventually lifted her head, so that he could claim her mouth again.  
"Baby, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He whispered against her mouth, before kissing her urgently. Rachel could feel what she was doing to him. She could also feel what he was doing to her. Her body was humming with desire. She felt as though she would die, if something didn't happen, and happen soon.  
"Where's the bedroom?" Leon finally asked. Rachel opened her desire filled eyes, and smiled. She pointed down the hall. With that, Leon picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked the short distance down the hall, to her bedroom. He kicked open the door, and when he reached the bed, he threw her down on it. Rachel sat up on the edge of the bed, staring up at Leon, as he stood in front of her. She smiled and reached for his belt, quickly unfastening it. Next she unhooked the button, and the zippered slowly came down. She pushed his pants down, still keeping her eyes locked with his. Even though the room was door, she could see the desire in his eyes, on his face.  
Leon stepped out of his pants, leaving just his black boxer briefs on. He held out his hand, and helped Rachel stand up. When she reached for the bottom of her dress, he stopped her though. She looked at him, but smiled, when he changed their positions, and sat on the edge of the bed. Her breathing was coming out in short, labored breaths.  
He slowly lifted her dress, over her hips, then finally, she helped draw it over her head. She stood before him in a pair of barely-there black lace panties and matching strapless bra. She thanked God she had chosen those instead of the plain black cotton underwear she had originally planned on.  
Leon sat there, his hands on her hips, staring at her.  
"Damn girl. You are so fucking sexy, I can't stand it." Rachel laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"So are you." Rachel breathed. She nearly fainted when he leaned forward, and pressed his lips on her navel, just above her panties. He ran his tongue along her navel, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Rachel let her head roll back as his thumbs hooked her panties, and drew them down an inch. She thought she was going to come apart any minute, with his tongue and lips wreaking havoc to her lower navel.  
"Take off your bra." Leon whispered against her belly button. Rachel reached behind her and unhooked it, then pulled it away from her. She tossed it over her shoulder, and gasped when Leon grabbed one breast with his hand, cupping it, caress it, and the other with his mouth. This tongue played across her nipple, while his thumb played with the other. Rachel moaned softly, arching her back slightly.  
"God, Leon." Rachel breathed. She felt his mouth leave her breath, and an instant later he was standing in front of her, kissing her breathless. Leon slid his hands down her sides, and then, he pushed her panties over her hips, and down her legs. She stepped out of them, and then did the same to Leon. She backed herself on to the bed, and waited while he kicked out of his briefs, and climbed on top her.  
He began to kiss her neck, running his up and down the thigh of her raised leg. Rachel involuntarily ground her hips against his rock hard length positioned at the top her other thigh. Leon cursed, and then to Rachel's satisfaction, slipped a finger into her core.  
Rachel cried out, and dug her nails into his back as he began to rub her nub, working her into a fevered pitch. When he slipped a second finger into her, Rachel nearly screamed, and could feel orgasm starting in the pit of her stomach. Sensing she was close, Leon, rested his weight on his elbow. He still continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her.  
"Baby.you on something? Rachel opened her eyes to look at him.  
"Oh.Yes.yes I am." she cried, grinding her hips against his hand. Without delay, Leon withdrew his fingers, and in one swift thrust, he plunged into her. Rachel heard Leon groan. His body went ridged as he fought for control. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, trying to regain his breathing.  
"You're so tight.so wet.fuck you feel so good." He groaned out. Rachel ran her hands down his back, racking her nails against his flesh.  
"You feel so good too, baby." She whispered, and ground her hips up. He moaned, and pushed himself up on his elbows. Beads of sweat had popped out on his forehead, and Rachel wiped them away.  
Looking down at where their bodies were joined, Leon withdrew, and then slowly thrust in. Rachel cried out, and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, drawing him further into her. Leon continued to slowly withdraw and thrust into her. Unable to take it anymore, Rachel begged him to go faster, grinding her hips into each thrust. Urged on, Leon did just as she asked, and began to thrust into her faster, harder. Rachel cried out with each thrust, bringing her closer to her climax.  
When Leon completely withdrew from her, Rachel cried out. He flipped them over, so she was straddling him.  
"Ride me." He rasped. Rachel grabbed him, and fitting him to her opening, slid down the length of him. Her climax began, and as she rode him hard, bringing it closer, she threw her head back, moaning. When the climax hit her, and she began to slow down, Leon grabbed her hips and took over.  
No sooner had she finished the wave of her climax, than another one hit her, causing her to scream Leon's name. Rachel's climaxes milked Leon's on, and with one finally thrust up, he came, moaning her name, pulling her sweat slick body down on to his own sweaty body.  
They lay their, still joined, trying to regain their breath. Leon had his arms around her back, and Rachel buried her face in his neck. Soon, needing some fresh air, she leaned up. She moaned, as she felt him, still in her. He was still semi-hard. Rachel leaned down and kissed him. She nibbled on his lip, before reaching her hand between their bodies, and gently pulling him out.  
"Where you going?" He asked, as she stood up.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." She laughed, and ducked into the bathroom.  
When she was down, she climbed back into the bed with him. He had pulled the sheets up, and when she slid next to him, he wrapped his arm around her.  
Before she fell asleep, Rachel wondered what would become of their relationship, would things work out. Could he be the one? Her complete opposite, but someone who made her feel complete. She snuggled closer to him, and soon they were both asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was putting some files away when Marci sauntered into the room. Rachel looked at her, quickly putting away the files.  
"I was thinking, since you have finally managed to fit me in your schedule, that we could go to Murphy's, get a drink, and then go to this great new club." Marci said. Rachel closed the draw, and went to her desk.  
"That's sounds good to me. " Rachel said. She locked up her desk, after grabbing her purse.  
Together, they headed out the of the bank, to Rachel's car.  
"And what is my boyfriend doing tonight?" Marci asked, a smile on her face. Rachel shrugged.  
"Probably hanging out at the house. I told him that tonight was the girls night, and that he would have to suffer. Mia said something about an impromptu party possible going down." Rachel said, hitting the keyless entry button.  
Rachel and Leon's relationship had progressed. They were always together. Rachel often joked with him that they were like two high school kids, because they could never seem to keep their hands of each other. They had sex just about anywhere they could. Rachel's favorite had been when they had stopped at the beach late one night. They had been sitting on the trunk of his car. While she was pointing out the different constellations, he had had been nibbling on neck, and running a hand up her skirt. The constellations were soon forgotten when Leon had pulled her panties off. She did remember seeing a shooting star though, while Leon went down on her.  
Rachel was totally falling for Leon. She hadn't wanted to say she loved him. She didn't want to scare him off, but she knew She did. Leon brought out a completely different side of her. Someone that she never thought she was or could be had come out. And she loved it, and loved being with him.  
Although she didn't know if he loved her yet, Rachel knew Leon felt something. He would always surprise her with something. One day, she had been home, cleaning out the frig, when the local florist had brought her five dozen roses. Then there were the gifts. Her favorite being the diamond necklace he had put on her. He fawned over her, and made her feel like a queen.  
Mia and Letty had both told her that Leon had completely changed. Once known to be all about the ladies, he seemed to only have eyes for her, and talk about her all the time. Mia and Letty joked with her about how she had Leon wrapped around her finger.  
Rachel had also grown closer with the DT Crew. When she wasn't home or at work, she was at the Toretto house, which served as the house for everyone else. She welcomed into their family, and had made her an honorary member.  
  
Two hours later, Rachel and Marci were at the bar, having a drink. Marci had commented on how she had become a better drinker.  
"I guess when I used to drink, I never knew my limits, and always exceeded them. I don't drink much, but I like to have a beer now and then." Rachel said. Marci was scanning the crowd at the packed bar.  
"There is no one interesting here. Wanna leave?" Marci said, finishing of her gin and tonic. Rachel looked around, and nodded.  
They paid their tab, and left. They drove the short distance to the club Marci had mentioned. When they pulled into the parking lot, Rachel started to laugh.  
"Marci. These are like high school, and college kids." Rachel pointed. Marci swore and looked at the line that was formed to get into the club. The line was compromised of mostly kids eighteen to twenty-one.  
  
"No fucking way I am going to hang with a bunch of kids." Marci said. Rachel continued to laugh as she backed out the parking lot.  
"Where to, Navigator?" Rachel asked. Marci scanned the street they were on. She shrugged.  
"I have no fucking idea. I know I want to get shit faced, and find someone to take home." Marci said.  
"Oh, that's nice. What about the one club you were talking about the other day.What was it called" Rachel asked, as she stopped at a red light.  
"Oh, uh.24. That place got closed down. Fire hazard or something." Marci said.  
"Okay. We'll you point me in the right direction, and I will follow."  
"I have an idea. Didn't you say that there was a party going down at the house?" Marci asked, turning in her seat. Rachel laughed.  
"Uh, yeah. But I thought you wanted this to an 'us' night. Leon would be, therefore, it would not be an 'us' night."  
"Rachel, I need to get drunk, and desperately need to get laid. There will be guys there, and beer. Let's go. I don't mind." Marci said. She smiled.  
"Alright." Rachel made a quick U-turn, and ten minutes later, she was parking down the street from the house. The street was lined with tricked out cars. The music coming from the house could be heard a few blocks away. People were milling around outside.  
While Rachel waited for Marci to get of the car, she smoothed out her shirt. She felt a little overdressed. She had worn a black sheer blouse with a black camisole underneath. Instead of wearing a dress, like Marci, she wore a pair of black pants.  
"Alright, how do I look?" Marci asked, stretching her arms out, and twirling around. She wore a red silk dress, that was very short. Very, very short.  
"Like a tramp, looking to get laid." Rachel said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse, and turning it off.  
"Great. Let's go." Marci said, grabbing her arm. They walked up the street, to the house. When they stepped inside the house, Rachel saw Letty standing nearby, drinking.  
"Hey!" Rachel gave her a quick hug.  
"Rachel. Leon said you weren't hanging tonight." Letty gave Marci a quick hug, and then looked around the room.  
"This city is dead tonight. Nothing going on, so I forced her to bring me here." Marci said. She looked around the room, searching out someone that struck her fancy.  
"Well, uh, get some beer." Letty said.  
"Where's Leon?" Rachel asked not seeing him in the room. Letty pursed her lips, and looked around.  
"Uh, somewhere around here. Maybe playing pool?" Letty offered. Rachel nodded, and began to walk around looking for him. Marci went off her own way, having found someone that looked interesting. She told Rachel she would meet up with her later.  
"Rachel!" Rachel turned, as Vince came in to the room, a Corona in each hand. She gave him a kiss on the check.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Vince asked, taking a sip. He handed her the extra bottle.  
"Got bored, thought we would see what was going on here." Rachel said.  
"Marci's with you?" He asked, scanning the room. He spotted her on the far side of the room, talking to someone.  
"Yeah. You know where Leon is?" Rachel asked. He looked down at the floor.  
"No. No I don't. Maybe he went for some more beer?" He said. Rachel frowned, and gave him a puzzled look.  
"Okay." A voice in the back of her head began to scream that there was something wrong, and her stomach seemed to drop.  
She moved past Vince, and headed to the back of the house. Vince called after her, but she ignored him. Not finding him there, she headed towards the basement stairs.  
"Rachel? What's the matter?" Rachel looked at Marci.  
"Something is not right." Rachel said, and headed down the stairs. Marci followed behind her. The basement was packed with more people, making out, drinking, playing darts. She pushed past them, and nearly screamed.  
At the pool table, a beautiful blonde with a killer body was leaning over the table. She was lining up her shot. What Rachel saw was Leon leaning over, talking in her ear. He said something funny, because she giggled.  
Marci pushed through the crowd and stopped at Rachel's side. She saw Leon. She saw the girl. Then she saw them kiss. The girl had stood up, turned around and kissed Leon full on the mouth. Marci turned to Rachel. She once dark skin, paled, a hand covering her mouth.  
"Rachel. Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here, before I kill this asshole." Marci said in her ear. Rachel couldn't seem to function. She seemed frozen to her spot. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.  
Her initial shock started to fade, and fury began to sink in. She watched as Leon put his hands on the girl's hips, and continue to talk to her. The body language making it clear it was more than a friendly conversation.  
When Marci tried to pull Rachel away, Rachel jerked her arm away. She pushed roughly through the few people in her way, and walked over to where they stood. She heard someone mutter an 'oh shit', and several people stopped what they were doing.  
It took Leon a few minutes to realize that Rachel was standing near him. The smile that had been on his face quickly disappeared.  
"Rachel. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around. Rachel could feel her eyes tearing up, but she willed herself not to cry.  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." Rachel managed to get out through her clenched teeth.  
"Rachel.can we talk please? In private?" He asked, pushing himself away from the girl. The girl, obviously not knowing what was going on, got mad.  
"What the hell, Leon? Who the hell is this bitch?" She asked. Marci muttered something under her breath. Leon tried told the girl to shut up. Rachel clenched her fist.  
"Nobody, I guess." Rachel said, staring at Leon. He shook his head, and tried to reach for her, but she sidestepped him.  
"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me!" Rachel screamed.  
"Listen, you need to step off. I don't want to have to do anything." The girl said, pointing her finger at Rachel.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me." Marci said. Before anyone knew what happened, Rachel had swung, and punched the girl. Her fist connecting with her cheek. The girl stumbled, and fell to the floor. Rachel shook her hand, the pain exploding through her arm.  
"Jesus!" Someone yelled. Rachel turned, and pushed her way through the crowd. She had almost made it to the front door, Marci right behind her, when she heard Leon yell her name. She turned. He ran in to the room.  
"Rachel, it's not what you think, I swear to fucking God." He said. Rachel saw Dom and Letty walk in to the room. A few seconds later, Mia, and Vince. Rachel let out a little laugh.  
"It's not what I think? What is it then? Oh, I know. It's your sister, right? Maybe a cousin. Visiting from out of town. Do you actually think I am a fucking idiot? Any of you? Do you think this would be funny? Well laugh it up, please. You all make me fucking sick." Rachel screamed. She grabbed the diamond necklace that was hanging around her neck. Leon raised his hands.  
"Baby, please, I swear, don't do this. Please, let me explain." Rachel shook her head, and then yanked the necklace off. She threw it at him.  
"I don't ever want to see you again, ever. I can't believe this." Rachel felt the tears coming, so she turned and ran out the of the house.  
Marci stood there. She looked at them. Utter contempt on her face.  
  
"You are a fucking asshole, Leon. You are a piece of shit. If I ever see you near Rachel, I will kill you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Rachel had still not gotten out of bed. The box of tissues almost empty next to her. Her face was pale, and her eyes swollen, and red. She was laying on her side, looking over at Marci, sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
Her life seemed to have completely crumbled. The heart break that she was feeling, she couldn't even describe. At one point she had even wished she hadn't gone to the house, and seen it. Then she beat her self up mentally, for even thinking that.  
Leon called repeatedly. Her cell phone, her home phone. He left messages, begging and pleading with her to please let him explain. Sometimes she found herself playing the messages, just to hear his voice.  
"Leon called me this morning." Marci said, breaking the silence. She had shown up an hour ago. They hadn't said much more than sentence since she got there.  
Rachel sat up.  
"What? Why? What did he say?" Rachel asked, wiping her nose. Marci looked down at the fingernail she was picking at.  
"Well. He told me part of his explanation. I cut him off before he told anymore, because I don't think it's right to go through the friend, ya know?" Marci said. She looked at Rachel.  
"And.?"  
"Well. Uh. I don't know Rachel. Leon was like the greatest thing that happened to you, like ever. I think that. I think maybe you should talk to him."  
Rachel nearly choked. Marci, the person who once she was slighted, never forgave, wanted her to talk to Leon. Rachel snorted, and flopped back down on the bed.  
"No. I can't. I mean.Jesus, Marci." Rachel said. Marci got up from the chair, and sat on the bed. She brushed Rachel's hair back from her face. It killed her to think that her best friend was so upset, especially since there was nothing that she could really do.  
"Alright sweetie. I'm gonna hit the road. You alright?" Marci asked. It was a dumb question.  
"Nah, but I'll be alright." Rachel said, pulling at the seam of her comforter.  
"Well, take a shower, you will feel so much better." Marci said, trying to make a joke. Rachel rolled her eyes, and shot a wadded up tissue at her.  
After Marci left, Rachel sat there, wondering what she was going to do. She couldn't mope around forever. She had to move on. Her heart had been broken, but she wasn't going to let it defeat her. She threw back the covers, and decided to take a shower. Then she was going to clean this house.really clean it.  
  
An hour later, Marci was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor. After her shower, she threw on a t-shirt, and some shorts, pulled her hair into a pony tail, and began to scrub. She was almost finished with the kitchen floor when she heard a knock on her front door. She put the sponge down, and pulled off one of the yellow gloves she had put on. When she opened the door, she stomach seemed to rise up in her throat.  
"Rachel, please, baby, please. Let me come in. Let me explain." Leon stood on her door step. He looked terrible. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep.  
Rachel stood there, unsure whether to let him, or slam the door on his face. She opened the door wider, and stepped back, to lean against the wall. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if it would protect her from whatever he had to say.  
He stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.  
"So, what did you want to say?" Rachel asked, unable to stand the silence anymore.  
"It was nothing. I swear. I didn't want it to happen, I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did." Rachel snorted, and shook her head.  
"Leon. You kissed her. You were all over her. He had your hands on her. If all you are going to say is "it was nothing" then leave. I don't want to hear that."  
"She kissed me. She was flirting with me. I was wrong, for even staying around her. I should have moved on when she said she wanted me to help her play pool. I shouldn't have even given her a second glance. I realize that now. You don't know how badly I wish I could have that night over again, so I could do things differently. I love you, Rachel, and you are the only one I want. You make me feel.I just feel so great when I am around you." Leon said. He took a step closer to her.  
When he had said he loved her, the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she even had any tears left. He loved her. He said it. Rachel looked away. He took a step closer, so their bodies were almost touching. Bracing both arms on either side of her, he leaned closer.  
"I swear to you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you just give me another chance. Baby.please. I love you." He said again.  
"You hurt me, Leon. I mean. My heart." Rachel broke off, turning her head, so that he wouldn't see her tears. Leon leaned into her, and buried his face into her neck.  
"I know. I know. And I wish I could take that away. We belong together, Rachel." He slid his hand down her side, and pushed it between her legs. Rachel gasped. "Let me do this, Rachel. Let me try to take away some of the pain." He whispered into her neck, his hand rubbing her through the jeans shorts.  
With a will of their own, Rachel's arms wound themselves around his neck. Leon moved his hand, only to bring it to the snaps of her jeans, and quickly undid them. They fell to the floor, and her panties followed. Rachel kicked them off. Leon leaned back long enough to undo his jeans, push them down.  
"Leon." Rachel whispered. Leon's lips hungrily devoured Rachel's. His tongue pushing through her parted lips. His hand pushed up her tee shirt, cupping her naked breast. Rachel gasped, and arched her back. Leon pulled Rachel's legs up, and around his waist. Tilting her hips, slightly, he then thrust into her. They both cried out in pleasure.  
"I want you for the rest of my life, Rachel. I won't let you go. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life." Leon managed to get out. He began to thrust rapidly into her.  
"I love you! God, Yes! I want you here, in me, with me for the rest of my life." Rachel cried out. Leon dipped his head forward, capturing her mouth, muffling her screams of passion. She could feel herself coming. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him in deeper. When the waves hit her, she screamed his name over and over. He followed soon behind her, the spasms rocking through both of their bodies. Leon withdrew and pulled her down to the floor with him. She lay on top of him, her cheek resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beating quickly.  
  
Slowly, their breathing returned to normal. Leon was playing with her hair, while she lay there. He loved her. He told her he loved, and he meant it. Rachel wanted to stay mad at him, but she couldn't. She knew that he was not lying. That he's pleas were true. She smiled, knowing that he wanted to be with her forever.  
Lifting her head, Rachel peered at Leon. He smiled at her.  
"Alright. I will give you another chance. Now take me to the bedroom. You can start there." Leon laughed, and quickly stood up, picked her up, and ran to the bedroom.  
  
The next day, Rachel sat at her desk, seemingly lost in thought. Marci stood at the door for a few minutes and then knocked to get her attention. Rachel jumped, and then smiled at her.  
"Hey." Rachel said. Marci rolled her eyes.  
"God you looked like you were fucked 3 weeks from Sunday." Marci said, sitting on the edge of the desk. Rachel smiled.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"So? You made up? He apologized, you obviously accepted. What's the matter?" Marci said.  
"Well, I did something stupid." Rachel said. The smile she had had on her face gone. A look of concern replacing it.  
"What?" Marci asked, concern on her face.  
"I.well, I always wear my diaphragm when I know I am going to be with Leon. It's.in case of spontaneous moments.which happen a lot between us. Well, I wasn't wearing one, when Leon and I had sex yesterday. All the times we had sex."  
"Well, I mean, one or twice, it should be fine." Marci said. Rachel pursed her lips, and raised her eyebrows.  
"Stop it. Nothing will happen. Stop thinking about it or you will make your self late from the stress." Marci said. Rachel could only hope. She loved Leon, and was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She just wasn't sure she was ready to bring a baby into the relationship right now. She also knew she wasn't ready to be a mom yet, either. 


End file.
